Dirty little secret
by shastamarie1
Summary: *High School AU* Rick Grimes didn't expect high school to be like this at all. He suddenly cant trust anyone these days, but somehow he falls for the bad sheep of the school. Daryl Dixon. There really is no hope as it seems Mr. Dixon doesn't seem to share the same growing feelings. Or does he? Follow this roller coaster of events with these two dorks, and the whole gang!
1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes didn't know he life would be this complicated.

After his dad died in a a hit and run when he was eight. He was going to fly through high school and college with his long time girlfriend, and his best friend. Until he would become a police officer and maybe even sheriff.

Here he was now, in his fourth year of high school, not moving at all in his painfully slow life. He had just saw his girlfriend of three years practically having sex with his best friend of nine years.

If he was really honest with himself. Rick saw it coming. Over the years he had catch Shane staring at Lori longer than he should've, or they took way longer to meet Rick if they drove together.

It's not like Rick was jealous or possessive of Lori. In fact he had fallen out of love of Lori Long ago, but didn't have the heart to break up with the over affectionate girl.

He definitely had the heart to do it now. It still hurt though. That his best friend would betray him with the woman he loved so much before.

"God.." He moaned while he rubbed his head. All this drama giving him a headache. Life was not supposed to be this hard. His mom reminded him of that everyday.

A buzz surprised him. His phone vibrated on his desk. Rick contemplated picking it up. Not really in the mood to chat about the big chemistry test. The phone continued to buzz as he picked it up. The smiling face of his girlfriend appeared on the screen.

" Like hell..." He ignored the call and turned his phone off. Like he wanted to talk to his cheating girlfriend right after making out with her asshole. Rick"s head throbbed even more as he laid back down.

In reality, Rick wouldn't do anything. He wasn't one to start drama, but he would break up with Lori. He had to right? Rick sighed. Maybe Lori would break up with him. She would make up some bullshit reason like. I didn't pay enough attention to her, or I drove her into adultery.

Did he really say Adultery? he chuckled as he got up to turn off the lights. He sounded like his mother's young and the restless.

 **BTW: I don't own The Walking Dead...or The young and The Restless which makes me sad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW: I forgot to warn about the language, but it's The walking Dead. You should know that their little potty mouths.**

Sleep didn't come easily to Rick like he thought it would. When he arrived at School he was tempted to just sleep in his rusty pick-up. Until a loud bang on his door scared the living shit out of him. He heard His so called best bud laughing. Shane was laughing way too much for Rick's liking.

While he got out of his truck he refused to meet the man's gaze. Fearing that he might just sock the dubass grin off his face.

" Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" Shane continued to laugh as he followed Rick. While slapping his back. Why couldn't Rick's class be closer?

"So, hey man...where did ya go after the bonfire? Ya seemed to gone off pretty early" He closely followed Rick to his locker. Leaning against the other lockers.

Gee I wonder why? Rick thought bitterly. Trying hard not to meet the familiar glance of the man who really could not take a hint.

"I was tired, ya know. Wanted to get a nights rest" he mumbled dryly, as he Yanked his civics book out of his locker.

Shane snickered as he took a huge bite out of his apple." Really? Cause ya look like shit"

Thanks man. Rick slammed his locker harder he would've liked it. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to start in on all this drama. Which is weird for him since being a police officer, and maybe even sheriff is all about drama. Thinking about that makes him realize that Shane was going to be a police officer too. He had stated that he would follow Rick anywhere. Which was surprising still in effect even after nine years. Was he really still going to ignored this even when they are in the force together?

He had started to walk away when two thin, familiar arms wrapped around his forearm." Mornin, baby" he could feel Lori's smile radiate on him. She pecked his cheek, as he tried not to groan and walk away. She was the last person Rick wanted to see.

He barely got in a nod before he started to walk faster. Civics was around the corner, and was a good excuse to get the hell away from the lovebirds. By the way he could feel the sexual tension behind him, and it was disgusting.

Just before Rick made past the corner Shane had caught his unwanted attention" ya wanna watch where ya goin, faggot!?" He had yelled it loud enough to interest everyone else in the hallway. Never any teachers though. Rick knew who was there even before turning around.

" What' ya tell ya bout callin me that, Welsh!?" The southern drawl belong to Daryl Dixon. Him and Shane have had a beef with each other since Daryl had transferred here last year. Rick paid no mind to him. Though watching him and Shane fight had entertained him, not today.

Shane stepped closer to the smaller man" What ya gonna do bout it. Dixon?" Daryl stepped up closer too. Now their foreheads were touching. Lori sighed loudly

"Honestly? Do ya guys have to fight all the time?" Rick would usually agree, but today he couldn't care less. He abandoned the pre fight and continued to his classroom.

Rick couldn't care less for Lori, Shane, or Daryl Dixon right now.

 **BTW: So sorry for using faggot! :( Shane being the asshole he is, Saying it fits him perfectly.**


	3. Chapter 3

The day flew by as Rick silently loathed everyone and everything. He usually wouldn't let himself feel so much self pity, but today was not a usual day.

Right now he was in English class. The final class until he could be alone. This class was easy. The teacher only after a paycheck that barely covered his rent. Rick didn't care for math, so he ran with a constant D in class. He definitely wasn't going to do any work today.

He thought about the Shane and Lori situation. He still couldn't make up his mind about it. Whether he would confront them, or leave it alone was a total life changer. He couldn't afford to have his life changed so quickly.

Without knowing it his mind had drifted to Daryl. He glanced over at him sitting a row behind him. He certainly didn't looked to be the type to be good at math. Then again. He always seemed to be working on something. The Dixon never had his head up in class.

At the least Rick was curious. They had never acknowledged each other personally. Hey had always been there to rip Shane off of the smaller man, and had yelled at them before. They never had a real conversation. Rick was now feeling guilty as ever, but it's not like he was going to start now. The man always was in defensive mode.

Must be tiring...Rick felt slight sympathy for him. The bell came quicker than the rest. Rick quickly shuffled with all his things and practically ran out the classroom. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he exited the school and headed towards the woods. He didn't feel like driving. Knowing that his mom wouldn't condone him driving angry or upset.

It was quite a walk, but deep in the woods was Rick Comfort zone. An old cabin settled there ever since Rick was a boy. It had been abandoned a while ago, and Rick took comfort in the secluded area. He walked through the rickety building. Both doors had been ripped off its hinges, and moss started growing on the frame.

Rick took a chair and nested at his spot at the back window. The window faced a swamp that was about 10 meters. Not very big, but He thought it was pretty. It was clouded with green and reflected the trees around it. It was sort of beautiful.

Time seemed to slow down as Rick sat there. savored these moments. It seemed like his life was way too crowded. His thoughts were proven to be true as his phone vibrated in his pocket multiple times. That didn't et his attention though. A creak of the rotten floorboards did though.

He spun around quickly. Horrified by the fact that his moment of relief might be over for good. Daryl Dixon stood behind him. Silently watching him. Rick relaxed a little. He was glad to not see Shane, but still didn't know how to react to seeing him.

He must of saw him relax because he started looking around the cabin" Lookin' like this place bout' ta fall over" He made his way over and leaned on the door frame. Looking at the same swamp

Rick sighed and rolled his head back" What ya mean?" Daryl flicked his glaze over at him. " Not safe in here" He mumbled. Rick snickered slightly. Finding Daryl's concern for him amusing, yet confusing.

"Just as safe in here, as it is out there. Ya should know that" Rick heard Daryl chuckle softly. " Don't I know it" He crossed his arms. Making his muscles flex. Rick shouldn't have notice, but he did.

"Ya alright?" He was now stumped. Just earlier Rick had assumed Daryl and him never had conversed before, and now where here. Daryl just asked if he were alright like they were actually friends.

Realizing that Daryl was staring at him. He forced out a chuckle" As alright as anyone will ever be" He met Daryl's stare and smiled slightly wanting to show the man some gratitude for his curiosity.

"Thanks, man" Daryl looked away after Rick's complement. His long bangs hid his eyes. Suddenly he walked out of the cabin. Rick thought he heard him mumbling something

"...m'not queer"

If it was possible to be anymore confused. Rick would be. What was he even talking about? Even though he was greatly puzzled by Daryl Dixon. Rick couldn't deny he was in a better mood now.


End file.
